


Things Have Got to Change

by xXx_Dreamer_at_heart_xXx



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXx_Dreamer_at_heart_xXx/pseuds/xXx_Dreamer_at_heart_xXx
Summary: Gohan finds out what's at stake if Universe 7 loses the Tournament of Power. He has many different feelings and comes to realisations.~This takes place before the Tournament of Power takes place
Relationships: Son Gohan & Son Goku
Kudos: 13





	Things Have Got to Change

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the Tournament of Power ended. I wrote based on the episode when Goku asks Gohan to join Universe 7’s team.

Dad... what are you doing? Please... don't do this!

And now it's _too_ late. 

Your fists are filled with excitement. You don't hide your grin, as everyone grimaces. Why don't you get the severity of this?

When did you think this was a good idea? The price of all this isn't worth it.

All you want is a good fight. You could've asked anyone else to fight or train with you. But did you _have_ to ask Zeno?

So much will be destroyed - it's beside the point to wish it all away. It would've already happened. Yet, it's too late for that now. It will be engraved in everyone's mind; to never be forgotten. They will remember. 

Why didn't you ask to not fight; and allow us to all live? You didn't even attempt to ask them. You just got thrilled with the idea of a fight because you enjoy fighting different opponents.

And you're asking me to join this... war? I'm not even that strong anymore. I let myself go because I despise hurting people. But now you've given me no choice... and with so little time to prepare. 

Dad, I want to make you proud, but do you understand how I feel? Everyone could die. Not only yourself, but your entire family. Our existence will be gone if we lose.

I have a family I must protect. And you put us in danger. I don't want to be erased. I can't allow my family to die - I won't let us be nothing. 

I wish you'd have some responsibility for your actions; instead of laughing it off like you do with everything. And it's because of this that everyone will target us. Death is nothing to laugh about - because all this is to you is: a sparring match. 

You could've waited a little longer. Maybe then we could've been more prepared.

I can't lose... 

Dad this tournament brings back so many bad memories. I really hope I'm not the last one left. Every tournament I've been in has left me with more demons and resulted in death. Lives were always lost. I regret that everytime I think back to those battles… that I couldn't save _them_ . And when I look back over this tournament, I'll think about the innocent lives I stole so we could live. Is this really worth it? 

Your actions have consequences. Our opponents will likely target you first. They'll probably go after us too… since you got everyone caught up in this tournament.

Piccolo is training me again. He's taking shortcuts that he shouldn't have had resort to taking. 

I have this power in me, that no-one has. It's hard because I'm not the same anymore. So much I can't just learn from watching you and hope for the best. It's harder to reach my full power. I'm unsure how to unlock it. Problem is no-one really does.

You're probably not going to take this all seriously. That's why I may be the last one standing. But that - that doesn't matter; as long we survive.

I wish this wasn't a game of life. I just want to live with my family and friends in peace, is that really too much to ask? 

Do I wish I trained more before this tournament? Yes. But I wish I did before any major battle... maybe that's what needs to change. Dad, you can't always be relied on. And I want to be strong enough to protect the ones I love. 

Most of all I wish you consulted me before you made this decision. This impending doom could've been avoided. I would've trained with you, if you had asked. I just want you to be happy… yet you didn't think about anyone else. Don't you want me; your son to be happy? 

I love you Dad. But they'll all go after you simply because they; those other universes want to live. Why would they be happy when they are risking their lives; especially when the fates of their universes' are in their own hands. They'll be the reason they live or if they die. 

Not everyone enjoys the thrill of battle. It's too late for you to take back your actions now. I guess I'm fighting again… I only hope I live long enough to tell you, that you were too careless this time. The price we may have to pay is too big if we lose. As well, I'll tell you, you need to change. This isn't okay. I don't want anyone in this universe to fade from existence. 

Especially Pan. My family is what makes this worth it. My little Pan is still a baby. She hasn't really lived. Her laughs make the world shine. Yet that wasn't even considered when you made another rash decision. If she's taken away everything will fade to grey. Pan is my world… however you put her in danger. 

Change is needed after this. You need to be satisfied in life. Fighting or not… fighting can't be your whole reason for living. You have seemed to forget that. You should: train with someone, travel with Mum and Goten, get another hobby - not jump into any fight just for the sake of it. And you need to learn how to be considerate.

When you told me what was at stake, I wasn't going to lie to you. I'm not afraid to tell you - I'm pissed!

You're a grown man and have a responsibility to protect those who can't. Your actions… were the complete opposite. Life isn't all fighting. Not everyone is fighting just for the sake of it. 

Maybe next time think! Think before you speak! You could be the reason we die. I really don't want to be angry at you. That's my fear… my last thoughts end up being me resenting you for taking my daughter away. 

When this battle is fought, we may not get a happy ending this time. Is it really too much to ask for; to live in peace? Or am I asking for too much Dad?


End file.
